Best Friends
by Day Star
Summary: A chibi Matt and Tai friendship fic, taking place just prior to Hikari's birth


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh* Forgive the sentences of Matt and Tai, who are three in this fic. I tried to make them understandable, but three year oldish sounding.  


  
Best Friends  
By Day Star  


  
I really appreciate you looking after Taichi, Nancy. Tai's dad says, separating the clinging child from his leg.  
  
No problem, Dan. That's what neighbors are for.  
  
We really appreciate it. The pregnancy isn't doing so well, and after the last time we left him....  
  
That women was a monster, but Dan, it wasn't your or Sara's fault.  
  
We should have realized that something was wrong. Dan sighed.  
  
It wasn't your fault. Does he still sleep with a lamp on?  
  
Yes, and sometimes he still has nightmares. Dan admitted.  
  
Tell Sara that I'll be thinking about her.  
  
Matt! look whose gonna stay with us for a while.  
  
The blonde haired child's eyes light up at the sight of his friend.  
  
he cried happily  
  
I think I'm going to start calling Taichi that. It's a cute nickname. Bye Tai.  
  
Bye bye daddy. Tai says. The children walk into Matt's room holding hands.  
  
Those two are going to be peas in a pod. Nancy murmurs to herself.  
  
Nancy checks on the children occasionally as she prepares dinner. Tai spends most of his time chattering to Matt about his new sibling. _I hope everything is okay with Sara,_ Nancy thinks. _They can't loose the baby, and after what happened to Tai_...A scowl crosses her face as she thinks of that monster. Phyllis Leroy was Tai's baby sitter. And when he according to that monster she would lock him in a closet for hours. And if Sara hadn't come home early one day, then Tai would still be subjected to that women's torture. Nancy shuddered. H_ow could anyone do that to a helpless child?_  
  
Boys! Wash up. Dinner is ready.  
  
Richard wouldn't be home until late. He was working more and more these days.  
I sponsible, and growned up. I gonna get a siser, or a broder.   
Nancy grins at the tousled brown haired boy.  
  
That's right Tai. Soon your going to be a big brother. And someday Matt will be too. She straightens up, and pats her stomach reassuringly. _Maybe even now. she thinks.  
_  
Do you want a brother or a sister Tai? Nancy asked  
  
I want a siser. declared the three year old proudly.  
  
Why is that? she asked.  
  
Matt and me already decided we would be broders.  
  
He looks over at Matt for approval. wight broder?  
  
  
  
Nancy was lost in thought, throughout most of dinner. She listened idly to the chattering boys.  
Later she entered Matt's room.  
  
okay gentleman. it's bed time.  
  
A look of fear crossed over Tai's face.  
  
Where's my momma and daddy?  
  
Honey there at that special hospital, waiting for the baby to be born. Nancy reminds Tai.  
  
I donna sleep without my wamp.  
  
I know. I have it right here. Nancy says, plugging it in. Now how about a story.  
will it be bout me and my broder Tai? asks Matt hopefully.  
  
Of course. What else would I tell a story about?  
  
The boys snuggle in their beds.  
  
Nancy begins. Once upon a time there were two brothers, who were the smartest handsomest boys in the mystical land of Odabia. They were both great warriors. The golden haired boy was given the warrior name of Wolf because of his aloof, and fierce nature. The few truly knew him, like his brother, knew he was a great friend. The brown haired warrior was given the name Dragon because of his fiery spirit, and courage in battle. One day the king's bodyguard warrior disappeared. He declared that he would have a contest, and the position would go to the best warrior in the land. Both the brothers entered immediately. The chance to guard the king was the greatest honor any warrior could receive, or so they thought.  
  
Tai's thumb finds his mouth. His eyes slowly close. But he was listening just as intently as Matt was with his big blue eyes wide and serious.  
  
Both brothers fought very well, but finally Wolf was declared the best warrior. The other contestants including his brother, we thrown out of the palace. Wolf, viewing this became enraged. Why do you throw the others out? They all fought honorably. Ha. They are not you, so they are worthless, you even beat your brother, because you are better than all them. At this Wolf became enraged. I quit. You what? I said I quit. Brothers need to stick together, your honor. And he hurries away from the castle, to catch up to his brother. Not a moment to soon, he finds his brother Dragon being overwhelmed by many, many bandits. Wolf joins the fray, and the brothers defeat them. Dragon turns to Wolf, shock and happiness in his brown eyes. Why didn't you accept it brother? It was the greatest honor. No, Dragon, because the greatest honor is having you for a brother. Wolf states. Nancy stops the story. Both the boys are fast asleep. T_hat was actually fun, maybe I should be a writer._  
  
On the silent streets below, the ice on the power lines finally did their work. With a snap, the entire city was plunged into darkness.  
  
Tai dimly opened one eye. And then both flew open as he realized he was in the dark. He began to whimper softly. Tai sobbed quietly in the dark, too afraid to call out for help.   
  
The three year old blonde asked, tiptoeing over to Tai's huddled form.  
  
A sob escaped from Tai's little lips. _I can't cry. She'll leave me in the dark forever_.  
  
Tai, don't cry. Its gonna be okay.  
  
I miss my momma. I don't wanna be alone.  
  
I know. I'm here Tai. I'm your broder now, and I won't let anything ever happen to you, ever. consoles the blonde haired boy.  
  
Tai stops crying. He isn't alone. Matt is right here with him.  
  
Nancy awakes with a start. The power. Tai's lamp. If he woke up in the dark. Nancy hurries to Matt's room and peeks in on the pair. She smiles. They were curled up together like puppies. Oh if they could stay like that forever. _Whatever the future holds for you two, don't forget to stay like you are, the best of friends._  
  
  
  



End file.
